Stand Up
by SpunkyGirl6487
Summary: Sometimes being the child of one of the richest most well-known people in the world can be quite the drag. You have to constantly compete and try to be the best over all the other little snobby brats that are in your shoes. But when things become routine and pointless what's a student to do? And don't forget about the Host Club...Full Summary inside. -SYOC
1. Final Character List

**Hey everyone! Yes, I finally got around to picking out the OC's for Stand Up lol. I've decided that I'm going to be using a pretty large OC cast this time. There will be 13 main OC's in all. Yes, yes I know I'm crazy but whateves… That's just how I roll! *puts on sunglasses like a boss* **

**For those of you that didn't get in, I'm so very sorry. It kills me having to pick only a certain number of OCs. And, I might be making a sequel if this goes well so you have yet another chance to submit a character if you want!**

**I WILL NEED BACKUP OCs. So if you're interested in that please PM me right away!**

**So if you have any questions or comments please feel free to message me or post them as a review. I shall answer everyone! **

**Also, don't forget to review for EVERY chapter. That doesn't mean that you necessarily have to review for author notes or stuff like that but please review for actual chapters. Your input is what keeps me going! I'm a very needy girl so yes I want to hear from you all. Haha.**

******BTW, if you are a Fruits Basket fan please go check out my friend _My Mind is a Nomad_ SYOC story called The Other Sohmas. Do submit a character for her!**

_**BTW I am looking for a co-author for this so if you feel as if you want to ya know… help me out then please feel free to message me and tell me so. I'm not for sure if I'll need one but with this many OCs, I might. **_

**I'm so grateful for all of you that submitted. Thanks a bunch my babies!**

**Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for….. **

**~Final OC List~**

Shota Chevalier- [The Prince/Idol Type]

Natalie Rose Starling- [The Princess Type]

Nana Yoru Mizuki- [The Victorian Type]

John "L" Lyve- [Bad boy Type]

Yurie Mae Hireshida- [The Energetic Type]

Teddie Perry Tanner- [Mysterious Type]

Kira Akiyama- [The Wild Card Type]

Bronte Rogers- [Bad Girl Type]

Midori Aminoe- [The Cool Type]

Mayumi Araki- [The Sweetheart type]

Cho Miyako Hirayama- [The Fun type]

Belle De Crignis- [The Delicate Type]

Manami Saki Kurosawa- [The Calm Type]

**Much love!**

**-SG **


	2. Chapter 1: Thus, the Idea was Formed

**Hello again loves! Chapter one is finally finished! I'm so super excited to post this, like you have no idea. **

**Thanks to my lovely co-author _The-Mixed-Up-Girl_ for helping me with this. Seriously, without her this chapter would've sucked big time. She's so amazing!**

**Thanks again to everyone who submitted a character. I love you all.**

**IMPORTANT: If you haven't sent me a character picture yet please get right on that immediately. I'm trying to make a character video so I'd appreciate it if everyone sent in their links rather soon. If I already have yours then don't worry about it. If you need me to pick out on for you then please let me know!**

**So this chapter only includes our lovely Princess type and our Prince Type but everyone else WILL be in it later on so no worries! This is just how our new club was formed so yeah... **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Stand Up**

**Chapter One**

**Thus, the Idea was Formed**

**~Natalie's POV~**

"Hey Natalie, I heard your mother was throwing a party this weekend for a fundraiser." I slowly rose my head up from where I'd been bowing down in my chemistry book. Without me noticing, I had tighten my grip on the book. Of course, someone had to go mentioning my parents.

"Yes, of course. My mother loves those type of things. Are your parents planning on attending?" I gave her a large smile, definitely not one of best. I was trying hard not to roll my eyes at my classmate.

To be honest, I didn't really care much about what kind of events my mother was holding. She was a very strict women, definitely not someone I was too overly fond of and I usually wasn't invited to her extravagant get togethers. I loved the women very much but I didn't like her friends. They were all snobby pampered ladies that loved dipping into my parents money for their own sake.

"Definitely, my own mother was practically jumping up and down with excitement. We never miss a single one of your mother's fundraisers, the Starling's are the best." The brunette giggled, her pigtails bouncing with enthusiasm.

My mother was known for having the best fundraiser parties around but they were mainly giant balls and tea parties held for all of the richest women to gossip about. This years theme was a French garden tea party. Our back garden was already lined with ribbons and streamers, lights adorned every bush and tree around. It was all so pretty but didn't hold any true point. It was all meant as a fundraiser but none of them women actually viewed it as that.

"Oh, goody." I muttered back rather sarcastically. This girl was getting on my nerves and all I wanted to do was for her to stop talking so I can get back to studying my chemistry. "Perhaps I will see you as well as your mother then, if she allows you to go." With that, I went back to my book.

However, I couldn't study any longer. All the words on the pages were now basically all muddling together on the page. It seems that the brunette had worked up a headache with her chatter. With a small groan, I leaned back and pinched the bridge of my nose slightly and closed my eyes.

A gentle tap on my shoulder made me open a blue eye up to see who it was. Thankfully it was one of my less loud friends, Misaki. "Yes, what is it?" I asked softly, lowering my hand from my nose so I could fully look at her. She was wringing her hands slightly, looking rather nervous about something.

"Umm, I was wondering Natalie-chan, if you might be willing to help me with my Chemistry. I want to understand a few things before we take the text next week. I am no good at Chemistry in general and you are simply a genius at those hard equations and such." Misaki mumbled softly, glancing down at her shoes.

A slight smile appeared on my face as I heard what she was saying. It was one of my guilty pleasures to hear myself getting praised. "Sure, since we aren't doing much right now, I can probably take a look and help you with your problems? What are you having trouble with?" I said with a tilt of my head.

I had a love of helping people, well it was more like a passion. I lived for making people happy, fulfilling their dreams. Other's joy was contagious and gave me a sense of purpose. Also it always made me feel proud of myself afterwards.

I'd been pretty lonely lately, my parents never had time for me anymore and with my brother away at college, I didn't have anyone to spend time with. Helping people made me feel like someone needed me, like I was actually wanted. I never wanted anyone to feel sad about anything. If I could prevent it, then whatever it was I needed to do was worth the effort.

**~O~O~O~**

**~Shota's POV~**

"OMG, was that the Shota Chevalier? I swear I just saw him go in that direction!" A distinctly female voice squealed somewhere not too far behind me. I started to sprint down the hall as fast as I could, basically sweating bullets again.

Oh god, not again… Other squeals soon joined in, as well as sounds of heels clicking on the marble floors of the hallway. Really? I'm getting tired of dealing with this mess every day I come to school. Like damn, you'd think since this place is filled to the brim with rich kids that they'd be used to seeing famous people but apparently these girls didn't get the memo. They always ran at me in huge swarms, like a freaking army. It was ridiculous! This was the four time just this week and it was only a Tuesday.

I quickly maneuvered my way, weaving in and out of the random cliques that made up the area. Being a teen idol was hard work, and I don't mean the actual performances, tapings, and photoshoots. Running away from the fangirls is definitely what kills you the most. It was like a mini workout just to get five minutes of peace.

I cut a corner, my breathing now heavy as I tried to make it to the east wing. I pushed past as many people as possible, bumping shoulders and rubbing elbows with them; trying to make the distance between me and the fans that much greater.

"Excuse me, coming through. Get out of the way!" I yelled, crashing through a small crowd of jocks. Rough glares were sent my way as well as several foul words. I sent my biggest smirk back in return, receiving angry shouts of protest.

What a bunch of losers. I gave a laugh, continuing to sprint but at a calmer pace till finally I came to an abrupt stop. I turned to look behind me and saw that it was clear with no sign of the fangirls anywhere.

Humming to myself, I continued, now in a walking pace, down the empty hallway. Every now and then, I stop to make sure that no one was following me. I was walking for sometime when I came across a group of students in an empty classroom, it seems that they were hanging up some sort of a poster for a club.

As I was debating on whether or not to announce myself, one of the guys spotted me and gave a shout out. "Hey Chevalier, do you mind giving us a hand and hang this poster up for us?" I raised an eyebrow at them in a questioningly way. I took a step forwards to see if I can help but then I heard the same female voices that I had been trying to avoid, coming down the hall.

With a groan, I started to run again. As I left, I called out behind me, "Sorry, gotta go. I'll be back, I just have to get rid of these darn fangirls!" Behind me, I could hear the guys mutter to themselves in confusion to what I was saying. But they soon understood when the group of girls stopped to ask if anyone saw me. Thankfully, they all said no.

Now huffing and puffing like a steamroller, I turned around another corner of the school. Man, how big can this school get? I thought tiredly to myself, I really have to hit the gym again, if this continues to happen to me. Groaning, inwardly, I made a promise to myself, to work at the gym right away after school.

Suddenly, I heard a whisper coming from an empty classroom to my right. "Psss, you there, over here!" Another female voice called out to me. However, this voice didn't sound threatening. In fact, it sounded like as if she was trying to help me or something. Not wanting to run any longer, I looked behind me to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, I dived into the open door and closed it with a snap before slumping to the floor, breathing hard.

I let my eyes slip shut for a minute, trying to let my breathing even out before I glanced over to my savior. A very thin blonde girl stood before me, her light blue eyes piercing into my head. With the signature yellow dress, it was obvious that she was a student here at Ouran.

Finally realizing that I was looking back at her, she pulled her plump shimmering pink lips into a large grin. "You're Shota Chevalier, the actor, model and singer right?" The blonde's already impossibly wide smile stretched out even farther, now showing her almost blinding pearly whites.

Could I seriously not get a break today? I sighed rather loudly, picking myself up off of the classroom floor to make my way around the girl. Today seriously wasn't my day, was it? Perhaps I did something wrong and the gods wanted to punish me or something.

"Listen girl, that's for saving me, but I'm really not in the mood for another fangirl attack so if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave." I gave a curt nod in her direction before placing my hand on the doorknob, ready to get the hell outta here.

A laugh cut through the air, making me cease my movements. I silently rose a blonde eyebrow and turned on my heels to face the somewhat crazy girl. She had her head thrown back, with her mouth wide open with a continuous flow of laughter streaming out.

"What's so funny?" I glared, my lips turning down into a frown. I crossed my arms across my chest standing to my full height of 6'3", letting that be an advantage over the petite blonde in front of me. She finally composed herself, choosing to lean against a vacant desk at the front of the room. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear before facing me.

"Just the fact that you think I was one of those fangirls is quite priceless. You are Shota, aren't you?" She asked, raising a perfectly sculpted brow. My frown deepened slightly as I stared at the girl in front of me, wondering what it was that she wanted from me.

"Yes, I am Shota." I finally admitted after a pause of silence more. "What is it that you want from me?" I was itching to leave, but there was something about this girl that made me want to stay put. "By the way, I don't even know who you are." I added a little waspishly. I was still a little angry from the fact that she had laughed at me a few seconds before.

**~O~O~O~**

**~Natalie's POV~**

Hearing his words, I shrugged my shoulders and calmly looked at Shota. "Well, my name is Natalie Starling and I want a lot of things, but there is only one of those things that concerns you." My blue eyes bored into his golden ones as I tried to figure if he was actually the person I needed for the club that I was creating.

Since I'd broken down his facade,he now practically reeked arrogance. His golden eyes held a fiery glint, narrowing slightly back at me, trying to maintain a fierce aura. I couldn't even tear my eyes away from the look he was giving me.

Yes, he was perfect for my new club. I needed him and in the end I always get what I want because I'm a competitive person. When I see a challenge I don't back down or ever throw the towel in. Whether I liked it or not, he was a key part of my new club that I'm working out. And if he didn't want to be apart of it, I wouldn't hesitate to yank him by the hair and tie him to a chair just to keep him there.

He was going to agree to start it with me, and no wasn't an option. I wouldn't let it be an option. He'd come willingly too; they all will, because even if he doesn't realize it right now, he's very unhappy with how things are. He and I had that aspect in common. The lonely prince and princess, high up above the world where no one can touch them; sitting in their pointless thrones. We were adored by all but only admired for our social standings and outward appearances, never actually cared for by anyone else. We're always alone... Was this life worth living?

Where's the happiness? The passion? Where's the fulfillment? With the club that I have formed in my mind, that was what he and I were going to find out, together.

* * *

**So any thoughts? **

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**Again, ****IMPORTANT: If you haven't sent me a character picture yet please get right on that immediately. I'm trying to make a character video so I'd appreciate it if everyone sent in their links rather soon. If I already have yours then don't worry about it. If you need me to pick out on for you then please let me know!**

******So what did you guys think of our Princess type: Natalie, and our Prince/Idol type: Shota? **

******Everyone else will be included very soon so no worries!**

******Until next time, my lovelies!**

******-SG**


	3. Chapter 2:Starting Today You Find a Club

**Hello again guys!**

**So, the plot is coming together slowly but surely! _The-Mixed-Up-Girl_ and I are starting to decide the shippings. We're super excited!**

**I'm quite surprised at how many people were asking about Shota and Natalie being shipped together... Wow guys, I'm really happy for the input! Thank you so very much. It's actually going to be a surprise though. Hehe :P**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. We really appreciate it! Seriously. You guys are fabulous, really! I get so excited every time I read a review. You guys just make my day! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I really hope you all enjoy this one as well!**

**Also, if your character didn't get that much recognition in this chapter then they will in the next so no worries!**

_**I'm almost finished with the character video! I'll post the link when that's done. **_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stand Up**

**Chapter Two**

**Starting Today, You Find a Club**

**~L (John)'s POV~**

"John Lyve!" I heard my name being loudly called. My head shot up from my desk and I looked around wildly. I spotted my teacher at the head of the classroom with a dangerous glare on his face. His dark brown eyes were basically on fire.

"Yes, sir?" I asked smoothly, "I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes." A few of my classmates giggled a little at my words. I turned around slightly to see who it was that as giggling, a small smirk grew on my face.

The teacher growled, his face growing red and said, "Mr. Lyve, resting my eyes? Please that was the fifth time I've caught you sleeping in class! This time you were even snoring. Enough of this nonsense, please report to my desk after class."

That made my classmates giggles grow even louder. Some of the guys even hooted with laughter. I went a little red at the statement and the smirk disappeared. I slunk down into my seat, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to crawl up my neck.

"Yes sir." I muttered softly, lowering my eyes. I was hardheaded, but I wasn't stupid enough to talk back to a teacher, who looked ready to blow his top. I slowly peeked up to look at him again. He continued to glare at me for a few more seconds before turning back to teach again.

Just great, this is definitely the last straw. I'd been pushing this old man's buttons since the beginning of this year, and he was having enough. I always knew when to stop, when I went too far, but I blew it this time. Getting into trouble wasn't anything new for me, I was one of the biggest troublemakers at this shit of a school. This whole establishment feared me and that's how I liked it. If my classmates knew what was good for them then they'd fear me too.

It's not like I cared if I was frowned upon or whatever, I was on my own; so it wasn't like anyone was actually going to yell at me. And if they did, I didn't care. I was rich, quite a known fact really. How else would I get into this place? Being rich, I could get whatever I wanted and that meant getting out of the trouble I so loved getting myself into. The teachers and so called superiors wouldn't and couldn't say a thing that would actually register in my head. They couldn't do a single thing to me but, boy did I like to watch them try.

It was amusing to watch them scream and yell, get so angry that they actually wanted to choke me because I wouldn't react. I would just continue doing the very things that they told me not to. That was a perk of the system. As long as I remained rich they couldn't touch me. I was out of favor with basically everyone though, because of my bad boy attitude and my grandfather's "business transactions". I was tired of living in his shadow, being looked down upon for what he did. I wasn't him, so why did his actions affect me? I let others hate me for what he did for a while before I decided to actually give them reason to. That's probably around the time when I started to rebel, started to cause problems.

In the world of the rich, everyone was awful. They all acted arrogant and brash, they all stood around and talked about others, making it seem like everyone was worse than themselves. My grandfather was no different. Even though I resented the rich, I still enjoyed the advantages it gave me.

How as the bell rang, I knew from the look on my teacher's face, those advantages wouldn't get me anywhere today. Slowly I walked up to the front of the room as everyone filed out of the door. A few curious people stopped to stare before they too were shooed out of the room by the old man. Well that was nice of him to do that…

"Sir?" I said in a quiet bored voice, keeping my eyes trained on the chalkboard next to his head. I was in no mood to be lectured by him. However lucky for me, it didn't sound like he was going to lecture me as he spoke.

"Mr. Lvye, look at me." He rumbled. My eye floated over to the man as I gave him a look over. There was no anger in his face. That was perplexing to me. What was he planning on making me do?

"Yes sir?" I said again, this time in a more curious voice. Damn him, why did he have to go and make me curious about the punishment. When did I even care about what punishment I got for getting into trouble?

The man surveyed me for a few more seconds before saying, "For you punishment, I want you to join a club." A blinked at him as I allowed his words to sink into my head. A club? What the heck? Was that all?

"But sir…" I began in a whining tone. I didn't know what sort of clubs there were around here. How was I supposed to find one and join them? And why was I even heeding what the man was saying anyways?

"No buts, Mr. Lyve. You're going to find and join a club and within the week, you are going to have to report back to me. Or I'm going to report you to the headmaster as well as your guardian and you will have to deal with them instead. Am I clear?" My teacher said in a firm tone. I rolled my eyes at him. Good god, what am I supposed to do now?

I spend the remainder of the day wracking my brain for an answer. Should I actually join a club or should I give in and let the headmaster and my grandfather deal with me? I sighed to myself, shoving my hands into my cobalt blue blazer's pockets as I made my way down a flight of stairs located by the main entrance of the school.

I could hear whispers coming from my left and right, things like "Oh my gosh, there goes L." and "I heard he killed a man," and last but not least, "Did you hear about his grandfather?"

The talking wasn't anything I couldn't deal with, I heard this stuff all the time. People thought they were being subtle and secretive, like I couldn't hear them or have any clue that they were speaking about me but they made it too obvious. _Bunch of idiotic rich kids. _

"Did you hear about the new club that Chevalier and Starling are starting? I heard it's going to be some kind of elite social group or something. Isn't that like, so cool?" A slim brunette with a red headband tied loosely in her curls squealed in delight to another girl with shorter and much lighter colored hair, chopped into a bob style, who clutched a few thick books to her chest.

I found myself stopping to listen in, my attention on this new club. I leaned on a few lockers, quite close to where the girls stood, crossing my arms and trying not to be too suspicious. Chevalier huh? Wasn't that the teen idol that all of the girls had been practically drooling over as of the last few weeks? I hadn't actually seen the kid but he was definitely getting a lot of talk from the ladies. Natalie Starling seemed nice enough, she definitely like being in charge, not that I blame her or anything.

"Oh, that's nice Kira. Sounds kind of like the host club to me. Whatever it is they're doing, I wish them luck." The girl with the bob spoke with her extremely soft voice.

The brunette, Kira, nodded in agreement before tapping the other girl on the arm, a look of excitement flashing in her almond shaped caramel eyes. "We should join!" Kira stated, slowly turning to look over to her shorter companion. The girl with the bob shook her head wildly, a nervous look splaying over her gentle features.

"Don't give me that look Belle. Come on, it could be fun! You don't have a problem with theatre, so why should you be nervous about this?" Kira was smiling sweetly at Belle, trying to persuade the seemingly shy girl to go along with her. Belle glanced away, a frown tugging on her lips and her thin eyebrows creased in worry.

Kira's smile immediately dropped and a look of concern grew onto her lightly tanned face, she opened her mouth ready to say something but; before she could say anything, a redhead appeared next to the two girls.

"You guys hear about the new group yet?" The redhead asked, placing a hand on her hip and raising a thin eyebrow.

"Yeah, we were just discussing it actually. Are you thinking of joining, Midori?" Kira asked, her look of concern melting away with ease as she turned her attention to the redhead.

"Ah, I don't know, maybe?" I heard Midori, the redhead murmured softly, her bravo attitude had suddenly dropped. She was now looking at the ground, while wringing her hands nervously behind her back. I could tell that she was either rather nervous about something or hate being pressured into doing something.

Suddenly one of the girls, I think her name was Belle, noticed me leaning against the lockers. She let out a soft gasp and the others turned to look at where she was looking at. I sighed softly, knowing that I was caught. "Hello ladies." I said suavely, "Deciding on joining a club?"

Kira glanced at me curiously before saying, "Hey aren't you the kid that was sleeping in Mr. Honda's class and got into trouble for it?" The smile that I had on my face dropped into a scowl as I glared at the brunette.

"Yeah, so what?" I snapped, getting defensive once more. I crossed my arms against my chest and leaned back against the lockers once more.

Kira shrugged her shoulders and said, "Nothing, I was just wondering." She then suddenly smirked and asked, "So did you get off for it?"

I growled slightly before answering the girl's question. "No, I have to join a stupid club by the end of this week or I'm going to have to deal with the headmaster as well as my grandfather." I winced slightly at the thought of seeing my grandfather's expression, when or if he hears about it.

The girls looked at each other before turning back to me before Kira said, "How about coming with us and joining the new club that Chevalier and Starling are starting? That would solve your club problem wouldn't it and then you won't have to face your grandfather."

I gave her a look of surprise, before covering it up and said rather arrogantly, "Why would I want to join a club with a bunch of girls and a playboy? Also what is their club about anyways?" I scoffed slightly at the very idea. "I bet it's going to be really stupid. I bet I can build a way better one."

"Fine then don't come and join us then." The other brunette girl, Belle; said softly. I switched my attention towards her and arched an eyebrow at her as she talked. She had a hand on her hip and a slight scowl was etched on her face. "We were just being nice. But since you obviously think this whole idea is stupid, then don't join. Make your own club."

Turing to the other girls again, she then said, "Come on, let's go see Natalie and tell her that we want to join." She then began to walk away from me. The redhead quickly followed her, but Kira hesitated a little. She looked at me with a strange expression on her face before shaking her head. She then turned and walked after Belle and Midori.

My mind was now swirling slightly with guilt and I let out a soft groan. Alright, maybe I should just join this club and get this punishment over with. Hurrying after the group of girls, I called after them, "Oiy, wait up a moment! I've changed my mind!"

They slowly turned back to face me, confusion on their faces. They looked at each other for a moment, a silent conversation playing in their features before Midori smirked. "So, you're going to join pretty boy and Natalie's club after all, huh? Even with a bunch of girls? Wow, you _are_ desperate," she paused, earning a giggle from Kira and a weary glance from Belle before she continued, "Well, come along then. Cool kids don't wait, we lead." She turned on her heels, her yellow Ouran Academy dress fanning out behind her and smoothly made her way through the throng of people, Belle and Kira right on her heels.

I stood still for a moment- _Was she actually trying to be nice to me?_ That's surprising. Midori was definitely the coolest girl at school, earning her spot next to Ootori. She hardly exchanged glances with anyone that wasn't on her level or somewhat close. Kira quickly paused, looking back to notice me still standing in my previous spot. "Come on, silly!" She giggled, a friendly smile spreading across her face making her caramel eyes crinkle around the edges. She bounced her way over to me and yanked on my arm, attempting to drag me along behind her.

Great, I think I made the mistake of meeting some of the most annoying females on the planet _and_ to top it all off, I'm joining a club with them. Either the gods completely loathe me or I have some kind of death wish I wasn't aware of till now.

**~0~0~0~**

**~Yurie's POV~**

Standing in front of the small group, I coughed slightly to try and get their attention for the club meeting. No one seemed to be paying any attention to me at the moment. Not like they listen to me anyways. Darn rich kids…

I coughed a little louder… still no reaction. I groaned softly and shook my head. What kind of a secretary am I when I can't even do my job correctly and get everyone to pay attention so we can get some work done?

Rolling my eyes, I let out a loud whistle and the room grew quiet. Giving them all a small frown, I said, "Okay, now that I've finally got all you rich kids to listen to me, for once, let's try and get things done."

I heard John, our "thinker" muttered, "Who died and made you President?" A few of the girls giggled at the comment while I grounded my teeth together.

Deciding to ignore him, I turned to Natalie, who was next to Shota. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Go head Yurie, what do we have on our plate today?"

Sending John a smirk, I said, "Well…" I shuffled a few papers that I had in my hands before speaking again, "It seems like we have a few problems in the gardening club, as well as the newspaper club. Also, there is a slight mishap in the dark magic club as well." I shuddered slightly at the thought of the Dark Magic Club. I hated everything to do with darkness, especially spiders and such creepy crawlers.

"Okay, so which project should we begin with then?" A quiet voice sounded from the back. Everyone turned to see who had talked. It was Teddie Tanner. He never really talks in the club meetings, so this was a clearly first for him to be the first one to say something. I blinked in surprise before shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Why don't we vote on it?" I heard Mayumi Araki suggest. She was one of the more friendly girls in our club. But I have to say, she's rather easy to manipulate. I sent her a smile and nodded my head as I turned towards Natalie as well as the others for their input. Afterall, we are in the same club and as a club, we have to decide on what to do together.

Natalie cleared her throat before speaking, "All in favor of the gardening club raise your hand." A few hands shot up here and there, including my own, Natalie scanning over everyone making a mental note of the number of hands. She gave a nod and everyone dropped their hands.

"Alright, how 'bout the newspaper club?" A few hands shot up again, this time noticeably less than last time. This was the third time this week that the newspaper club called us in for assistance. They were getting way too frequent and we couldn't have that. Normally, when we have frequent visitors, it wasn't much of a big deal. However, the newspaper club was sort of obnoxious and they were bossy. You're not supposed to boss around the people that have volunteered to help you out, that's just rude.

"Dark magic club?" Natalie asked, raising an eyebrow at us in question. Again, a number of hands rose, someone hesitantly, but they were counted for.

Oh gosh, if we end up having to help the dark magic club, I hope Natalie and Shota don't choose me as one of the people to go. That's way too creepy for me!

Natalie then slowly rose from her seat, and made her way over to the dry erase board at the front of the room. Normally, we'd have a projector up there but Kira accidently knocked it off when she was attempting to practice volleyball during club hours. So as of the last few days, we had to substitute it for our large dry erase board. Our blonde president picked up a blue marker and wrote _garden club_ in her bubbly script, over to the side she wrote_ dark magic club_.

She then turned to look at Shota. The lean male was staring down at his phone, typing away on the touch screen with amusement, definitely in the midst of a conversation with someone. Natalie, taking notice of our vice Pres., glared sharply in utter annoyance. Uh oh, this isn't going to be good.

Silently, she placed the cap back on the blue and white marker before throwing the thing as hard as she possibly could at the boy, hitting him square on the temple. A small red mark could be seen on the boy's fair skin.

"Oww! Hey, was that really necessary?" Shota yelped, dropping his phone onto the slowly growing piles of papers in front of him and used his now free hands to rub his head.

Natalie smirked in triumph, pulling out yet another marker and turned back around to face the board. "Maybe if you were paying some attention rather than messing with your phone then that wouldn't have happened. That'll teach you not to ignore my meetings." Natalie said, missing the glare Shota sent to the back of her head.

"You mean our meetings." I heard the boy muttered back.

"Now, do we have some volunteers for taking the gardening club?" The blonde asked, giving everyone a once over, as she ignored Shota's reply. I raised my hand right away. I didn't want to get stuck with having to deal with the dark magic club. Not to my surprise, John followed in suite. He always followed me in whatever I was doing. Shooting him a glare, I rolled my eyes at him when he smirked, seeing my reaction. That boy really loved driving me crazy.

Ignoring my actions with John, Natalie just nodded her head and wrote down our names for the garden club. Thankfully a few other members joined us as well. Now I don't have to deal with John all by myself.

When we got to the dark magic side, it wasn't a surprise that Bronte Rogers and Nana Mizuki both wanted to go. We all knew that they both liked Nekozawa, the dark magic's club president. Swiftly writing their names down as well as a few more brave volunteers, our president nodded her head again and said, "Alright, looks like we have our groups made. Now why don't we break up into the groups and brainstorm?"

* * *

**Thoughts anyone?**

**Remember, your reviews pep us up and make us quite excited to write the next chapter!**

**Finally the club is started! Wooohh!**

**What do you guys think of the characters so far?**

**Also, the host club will be making an appearance very soon! So don't forget about them yet. **

**I hope you guys didn't get confused on what type of club it is. We decided not to do a host club and instead did what we'd like to call a Social Elite club. See, other students come to them with their problems and they help them out with whatever it is. They also occasionally dress up and throw grand parties like the host club. You'll actually get to witness that whole process soon, I promise. That's all I'm going to give away right now! :)  
**

**-SG**


	4. Chapter 3: Beware of the Social Elite

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this! _The-Mixed-Up-Girl_ and I tried to make this chapter longer. I hope you guys like the length!**

**So, _The-Mixed-Up-Girl_ and I have decided the ships. :D We're really excited about them and hopefully you guys will be able to start seeing a few come together.**

**Thank you so very much to all of the input so far! I'm glad that you guys are liking the whole "Social Elite" idea. I really hope we portray every character well and if there's any confusion, please let me know! **

**Also, The character video is FINALLY posted and you can find the link on my profile.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Stand Up**

**Chapter Three**

**Beware of the Social Elite**

**Tamaki's POV**

It felt nice having the gentle breeze of the morning air play with the ends of my hair, causing them to flutter against my face. It's been a while since we've all been out like this, just enjoying each other's company, no worries of guests or our parents. These are the times that I liked most. I just wanted to jump up and individually exchange hugs with everyone!

I heard several people around school always talking about how none of the Host club actually got along, how we were all fake friends. Just for show. Obviously, they didn't know a single thing about us. We were best friends, all of us. We understood each other, despite our differences. They were like the close family that I never had, the siblings that were missing. I would do anything to make them happy, anything to help them to meet their goals, no matter how big or small. If it was important to them, then it was important to me.

I gave a small, gentle smile as I looked beyond our large rounded metal table, out of the open window, to the many people passing by on the sidewalks. Downtown Tokyo was tragically beautiful. Everyone bustled around, quickly moving by one another like they were invisible. It was a weird magic, but interesting all in its own. It was like living in a whole other world, where so many people were around but no one knew anyone besides themselves existed. It reminded me of myself, my own life, in a way. Living alone, I would think about my family, but they never bothered to think about me or even call. It was like being in a crowded room where you knew absolutely no one.

"So yesterday, I overheard a few of our guests talking about some new club. Social Elite or something? I don't know, but it seems they are doing well." Kaoru said before taking a sip of his caramel frappe. I slowly turned my attention back to our group.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop screen, frown etched onto his face. Hmm, a new club? Good for them, I'm glad lots of students are deciding to follow their own paths. I'll definitely have to check it out.

"Yes, Social Elite. I heard that a few students were looking into creating a new club. We'll have to pay them a visit. After all, we can't have them taking away our guests." Kyoya spoke, then directed his eyes back to his device, as well as his fingers. He seemed to be typing with more enthusiasm than before, shutting us all out once more.

We all, minus Kyoya, met eyes, sending each other mixed emotions. Honey frowned, hugging his stuffed bunny to his chest while he glanced over at Mori, who in turn, held his same stoic appearance. The twins held a silent conversation with one another, something I couldn't even grasp. I then looked over to the girl that sat next to me. Haruhi rose a dark slender eyebrow, looking a little surprised at the Dark Lord's comment, but quickly brushed it off as she went back to drinking her coffee.

I sighed softly to myself as I continued to look at her. It seems that our relationship that we had together, was slowly as well as surely disappearing. I guess people change after a while. Shaking my head and dismissing the thought, I turned back to Kyoya and said, "I doubt they're going to take away our guests. I think they are doing some sort of an advice business or something like that."

Kyoya slowly tore his gaze away from his laptop and gave me a dark look and said, "Whether or not they are going to take away our guests, I still say we should go over and visit them. Just to make sure they are doing what they claim to be doing. We don't want another Newspaper club on our hands."

I frowned again, thinking that comment over. That was true. Everyone knew how corrupted the Newspaper club was. Then I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "Since Kyoya suggested that we do, perhaps we will pay them a visit." I turned to Kaoru and asked, "Did you hear where this Social Elite club is being held at?"

"I think the girl mentioned somewhere in the East Wing. In an empty classroom or something like that. I think they should still be around at this time." The boy replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he returned to his silent conversation with Hikaru. Rolling my eyes at them, I stood up and started to walk out the door.

The other scrambled up to their feet to follow me. Honey, who was being lifted onto Mori's shoulders, chirped, "Tama-chan, where are you going?" Everyone else voiced their concern as well, expect Kyoya, who was just staring at me with a raised eyebrow as he slowly packed up.

I gave them all a blinding smile and said, as I turned back around to look at all of them, "Well back to school of course. I think it's time to give this Social Elite club a Host Club style welcome." Then I quickly turned around and dashed out of the coffee shop with the rest of the Host Club slowly trailing after me.

**Nana Mizuki's POV**

It was an early Friday morning so that meant class started an hour later than usual, a perfect time for dealing with club activities by Natalie and Shota's standards. It was around 6:45, so that gave my group a few hours to complete our latest task of the dark magic club. The few of us, there definitely wasn't many, since most club members were scared, made our way down to the club room.

Cho was giggling loudly to my right, very amused by Bronte's rant on how we shouldn't be alive this early in the morning. I sighed softly and shook my head but allowed a smirk to appear on my face. Kira bounced in front of me, humming softly to herself. Well that made at least one of us who was able to function at this hour. Midori was silent, her grey eyes trained down the long hallway we were headed down. Finally we came to an abrupt stop in front of two towering doors.

"Is this it?" Bronte asked, raising a dark eyebrow that contrasted greatly with her freshly dyed bright red hair. I gave a nod in acknowledgment before pushing open the double doors. Carefully peering inside the room, everything was dark.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" I called out bravely. I gulped softly when nothing but silence greeted me.

"Maybe no one is here?" Kira muttered with a shrug of her shoulders, a strap on her red crop top slid down her shoulder. "Perhaps they found a solution already, or perhaps they found someone else to help out with their problem." She tapped a wedged heel sneaker impatiently on the floor.

My heart sank as I muttered dejectedly, "Really? Do you think so? I mean, if they did find someone else to do it, wouldn't they have said anything to us?" I looked around my little group of girls, hoping to find an answer.

"Perhaps they forgot to?" Cho suggested quietly, "Some people do that, if they are terribly busy with other things." The others murmured softly in agreement with what the petite girl had to say.

"If you guys really think that is the reason…" I trailed off, my hand still on the doorknob, not wanting to leave my crush's club. With a defeated sigh, I turned my back against the door. But then a loud squeal and a huge crash sounded from within. My heart throbbed excitedly in my chest as I whipped around again.

"Someone actually is in there." Midori whispered in surprise as we all starting to creep towards the loud noise but froze when someone let out a loud yell of pain and surprise. We stared at each other wondering if we should go any further. Suddenly a few small candles flickered on at once in a gust.

"Eeep!" Kira squealed, jumping back to hide behind Midori who frowned at the scene before her, definitely not amused in the slightest. Cho's green eyes noticeably widened as she scooted ever-so-slightly closer to my side, hiding her face behind her peach colored sweater sleeve in surprise.

"Umm yeah, hello. We're here from the Social Elite club to assist you with your problem. I'm Bronte, how may we be of assistance?" The taller redhead spoke, looking around the dim room for any sign of acknowledgement. We all waited with baited breath for several seconds before a group of people in cloaks emerged from the darkness.

"The Social Elite sent you five?" A muffled voice asked from beneath one of the black garments. Kira gave a hesitant nod before clearing her throat, her voice sounding faint as she nervously played with the fringe on the ends of her high-waisted shorts. "Yes, that's us! What can we do to help?"

"Our leader, Nekozawa, is having a bit of a dilemma…" The same voice that spoke before trailed off, before he pulled off the hood of his cloak. A tall boy with messy dark brown hair, almost the same shade as Kira's appeared. He motioned for us to follow him down, from what I could make out was a small passageway. My midnight blue eyes met steely grey as I gave Midori a quick questioning stare. She tilted her head in thought, her shoulder length copper colored hair splayed out with the motion against her green half sweater before she straightened back up. With one glance at the rest of the girls she gave the okay to follow before walking close behind him, desperately trying to keep up in the darkness.

I felt my heartbeat quicken in pace just a little at the thought of seeing Nekozawa. I'd been crushing on the blonde haired boy since last year, and the feelings definitely weren't going away anytime soon. He was the only guy at Ouran who never called me by my hated nickname, witch. Most of the idiots here in Ouran thought I was a witch because of several things, like my silver hair with blue streaks, my awkward and weird behavior, the fact that my club dubbed me the Victorian Type because of all the Victorian dresses that I own and wear on a daily basis outside of class and my expert knowledge on the Victorian era; and last but not least, my love of black magic. It definitely wasn't a secret that I absolutely adored magic. I just found it so interesting, cards and all so if that made me some type of weirdo then so be it.

My knee length dress flowed slightly against my tight covered thighs as I stepped. Since I didn't have to go to class for a few hours I opted on wearing a decent length black Victorian style dress with my hair in its signature bun at the crown of my head. My dress was covered in lace and had little dark blue bows around the hem of the skirt; a large blue brooch embroidered around the collar to sit symmetrically in the very middle with a ribbon tied around my waist of the same color. The sleeves were short and puffy but cute nonetheless. I accented it with white gloves stopping mid bicep, hiding most of my pale arms, with black tights to match. I paired the whole thing off with my blue Mary Jane flats. So I'm guessing your can understand why people call me a witch now, huh? I didn't dress like the average seventeen year old girl.

My outfit clashed wildly with the rest of the four females. I had learned firsthand from my time in the Social Elite club that each and every one of us had our own individual style. Like Cho, for instance, always had her dark brown hair in curls with a butterfly clip holding some back from her face. She had a simple yet sweet style, unlike Bronte, who always had on a leather jacket and either skinny jeans or short shorts. Kira dressed very sporty but feminine, with her chestnut colored hair usually tied back with some sort of ribbon. Lastly, Midori's short shoulder length, copper toned hair was choppy and hung loosely around her face, with her bangs at least hiding one of her steely eyes.

We all moved in a tight knit group, keeping each other close in the dimly lit area.

"Psst, Nana, you're so pale that I can still see you perfectly clear in the darkness." Cho burst with giggles, causing Kira and Bronte to laugh as well. I shot her a look then playfully hit her on the arm. She yelped and pulled away from me, pushing Midori to stand in between us. The club manager's grey eyes cut through us like blades, daring us to say or do anything else. Cho faked interested in her nails, while I gulped and turned my attention to the back of the cloak wearing male guiding us.

I almost ran into him as he abruptly came to a halt, but Midori grabbed a hold of my shoulder, gently tugging me backwards. Were we still even in the school building anymore? I could tell by the faint glow coming from lanterns hanging from hooks on the brick walls that the room we were in was circular in diameter with a few large wooden tables here and there. Cages of all sizes sat upon the cement floors, with weird noises coming from inside. What looked to be a large spellbook laid sprawled open on a small table in the center of the room. Incense and small burning candles lined the metal table, with a shelf of unknown objects in jars.

Turning back to us, our guide put a finger to his lips as he whispered, "Alright ladies, please be a silent as you can when we enter this room. We don't want to erm… disturb things that are currently going on." All of us looked at each other people nodded our heads in agreement.

"Good then follow me." The male said, and beckoned us inside. Silently, everyone followed him into the room and began blinking our eyes to adjust to the suddenly brighter enclosure. Looking around, once again, we didn't see anyone until something large and black scampered into the room and out of it within a few seconds. A few members in black robes hurried after it without pausing to greet us. The whole scene before us looked rather ridiculous.

"What's going on?" Kira asked in a whisper, looking perplexed as well as if she was trying hard not to laugh. Our guide mumbled something softly underneath his breath, as if he was embarrassed about something.

Bronte and Cho looked at each other before saying in unison, "Speak up, we can't understand you." I nodded my head in agreement. When he was talking, or perhaps he was singing… I didn't even catch a single word.

The male heaved a sigh before speaking louder. "The problem is that a cat has stolen Nekozawa's wig and we have been at it for hours, trying to catch it. That's why we sent in a request for help to find a better solution in catching the cat and getting the wig back."

Uhh, did I hear him correctly? "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but did you by chance say a cat took off with Nekozawa's wig?" I asked, my full bottom lip secured between my teeth. Did that mean that we actually were going to get to see Nekozawa? The brunette hummed in response before sticking his thumb out towards what looked to be an extremely large and fluffy calico cat. Sure enough, the dark wig was held in its mouth, dragging along the damp floor as the butterball pranced with ease away from anyone that dared come its way.

"Awe, it's so cute! I just wanna give it a huge hug. Can I keep him, Midori?" Cho whined, her green eyes round and pleading. Midori gave her a sharp authoritative look, her lip curling in annoyance.

"Come on, please? I want to cuddle him up… I think I'm going to name him Cake!" The petite, babyfaced girl completely ignored Midori and started to chase after the small animal. She laughed wildly as she raced behind it, her arms stuck out in front of her. We started off after her, not surprised in the slightest. Midori cracked a half smile before turning to us, "Well ladies, let's catch us a cat. The first one that can get it will get the most helper points and the returned favor from the Black Magic club!"

"Hell yeah, it's gonna be me! Move out of the way Cho." Bronte, the large chested bad girl, practically knocked the tiny brunette over as she viciously grabbed for the cat. Bronte was very competitive, and every time someone even breathed the word challenge, she was up for it. Midori, Kira, and I shared a laugh before following close behind.

It was proving to be a difficult feat to keep up with the house pet. Kira and Bronte, being the most athletic, were literally sprinting out into a full run to even stay within a foot of the thing. Cho was letting out whines, pouting as the fluffy multicolored cat continued to stay out of our reach. Midori's patience was running thin, disappearing with every winded pant she took. The five of us soon came to a stop. I leaned over, breathing heavily, my hands placed on my thighs as I tried to even myself out.

"Okay, new plan… This isn't working, like, at all." Midori said between pants. Bronte quickly interrupted her, looking so calm and collected, like she never actually broke a sweat. "Really? You don't say?" The sarcastic remark was complete with an 'are-you-that-stupid' look.

Midori glared darkly at Bo before straightening up. Kira, sensing the rapidly turning mood spoke up. "How about we corner it? See, two of us could come at it from one way, while another two can come at it from a different side. Then, the remaining person can intercept from the middle and then BAM, It's caught. Just like sports." Kira smiled brightly, raising her fist in the air in apparent victory.

"Good plan," came a quiet voice from seemingly out of nowhere. I whipped my head around to see a cloaked figure moving towards us. I know that voice… My voice caught in my throat as the hood was slipped off to fall onto his back.

"Hello Nekozawa, I'm Midori, Manager of the Social Elite club. We're here to assist you with your little cat problem." Midori said coolly, grey eyes staring straight through the blonde. My heart beated a little faster as Nekozawa calmly gazed at her before for doing a sweep around the room and finally landed on me.

He smiled slightly at me, before saying towards the others, "Well why are you all standing around then? Form into two groups. Group A, stay where you are, Group B, go around and come in from behind. I'll be the person in the middle." Everyone hurried to follow the blonde's orders without even a complaint.

Bo, Cho and I slowly crept around the corner of a table as Midori and Kira came around the other side from the back. The extremely fat cat faced my group, blinking up at the three of us with vivid green eyes. In a way, he looked as if he was daring us to even breathe in its direction. With a thumbs up from Kira, I cautiously bent down into a squatting position on the cement floor, just a few feet away from the animal. It watched me hesitantly, definitely not trusting my advances.

I held out a pale hand towards it, trying to beckon it to come forwards. "Here kitty, I won't hurt you. Just come over here for a second." My voice was soft and soothing, but the cat continued to gaze at me. I glanced up at Midori and Kira who both were pointing wildly and mouthing things, trying to get me to coax the feline over. I had to do this or we'd never get Nekozawa's wig back. Speaking over him, I tilted my head in the boy's direction to see him gazing right back at me, a gentle smile lighting up his handsome face making my cheeks rapidly color.

Alright, time to get this stupid cat.

My eyebrows knitted in determination as Cho called out for the cat. I moved forwards, crawling over to the animal, I wasn't letting it get away this time. Kira looked ready to grab it at any moment, but this was all me. I could feel the cat's uncertainty, see its muscles tense as it prepared itself to leap. With cat like reflexes of my own, a skill I picked up in playing cards, I snatched the wig out of its jaws.

"MEOW!" It screeched, flying away from me and the others, into the darkness. I stared blankly at the spot it used to be standing, my brain taking a second to catch up.

"Yay Nana, you did it! Great job girl." Kira said, clapping a little with a cheery smile. I blushed darkly as I slowly stood up, brushing off the microscopic dirt from my dress with one hand. I still held the dark green tinted wig in my clenched fist.

"Nicely done, where did you get such quick reflexes like that? You need to be on a sports team with Kira and me." Bo grinned smugly, her eyes softening in approval, while crossing her arms across her large chest. I felt myself turn suddenly shy, as if I hadn't know these girls for a month and a half. I fixed my midnight blue eyes on a particular wet spot on the cement as I awkwardly waiting for them to stop complimenting me. They were all so loud, excitedly discussing this morning's turn of events, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I averted my eyes to attention, startled when I was met with pale blue eyes. My cheeks now rivaled the color of a tomato as he examined my features. I could look him in the eyes, or even at his face, too embarrassed to do so. I was surprised when a soft voice filled my ears, though noticeably quieter than the girls, I heard it very clear.

"...Nana, is it? Thank you for bravely saving my wig from the clutches of the evil cat. That really means a lot to me."

I could hear the genuine gratitude in his soothing voice, making me give a small smile. My heart was doing a number in my chest, feeling as if a drummer was having a brilliant time at a fast beat rock show. A warmth flooded through my stomach, settling in and slowly turning into a knot. He was just so cute…

I quickly looked anywhere but him. "Yes! -Uhh sorry, I mean- That's my name, Nana. Ttt-that's not a problem, just doing my jj-job. Umm sorry!" I squeaked out, thrusting the wig into his hand and quickly moving away from him, towards the rest of my group. Nekozawa stood dumbfounded, a surprised look on his face as he confusedly looked at the wig now laying in his slack grip.

Shit, dammit, why do I have to always do that? Why do I always mess everything up? Every single time I try to talk to someone that I'm not very familiar with, my whole brain freezes up and I immediately go into panic mode. Then I repeatedly yell apologies and sprint away. I'm such an idiot! Now he's not going to want to talk to me, the freak, who can't even carry on a normal conversation without feeling an intense wave of nervousness. He'll probably start to insult me like the rest, shun me- a hand tugging on the fabric of my dress shocked me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head over to see Cho's green eyes filled with concern.

I gave her a small smile, which seemed to put her at ease, before we left with the rest of the girls, heading back to the club room to file for a job well done. Midori held her clipboard in hand, flipping through a few pages before, without glancing back at me, she said. "You know Nana, since you were the one that caught the cat, you get the points and the favor that we will claim from the black magic club. Be sure to use it wisely."

Oh darn, I completely forgot about that.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think of the characters in this chapter? **

**And how about that host club? Do you guys want to see them in the next chapter?**

**What characters do you want us to write about next? **

**Also, what are your thoughts on pairings? Who do you think goes well together? OCxOC and OCxHost. **

**I really love reading your reviews guys, I seriously fangirl all over the place. **

**A special thanks to_ Lavendor Queen _for giving me a few suggestions on adding in some little extra OC Profiles and etc. She's brilliant, really! **

**Thanks again for reading! *virtual hugs***

**Until next time,  
**

**-SG**


	5. Chapter 4: A Host Club Welcome

**Oh my gosh, The-Mixed-Up-Girl and I actually finished this chapter. Surprise, surprise! Sorry we took so long, with school coming back into session we've had no time to write.**

**We've set up a date for the next chapter to be posted though, so you definitely won't have to wait long. We'll be posting regularly. :)**

**We're both super excited for you guys to read this chapter. We're going to need lots of feedback. Remember to review! :D**

**Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm so grateful that you guys all take the time to read this. That really means so much to me.**

**Much love!**

* * *

**Stand Up**

**Chapter Four**

**A Host Club Welcome**

**Teddie POV**

I tug on the sleeves of my white hoodie nervously, as I observe the president and VP in yet another argument. Why they always fight, I'll never know. It's like Natalie purposely finds anything wrong with Shota and calls him out on it. At the moment, Natalie accused him of being insensitive to some student's problem… which wasn't totally wrong.

"Gosh Natalie, I wasn't rude to the girl. I was merely telling her how I felt. Calm down will you?" Shota gives the blonde a side glance, his eyes rolling in uninterest, causing Natalie's anger to rise. He leans back against a couch close to the door, phone in one hand and school bag in the other. He then ficks his gelled hair back away from his eyes in a very casual and nonchalant way.

Natalie slams her fist down on the French coffee table, blue eyes piercing right through her blonde bangs. I flinched slightly by how loud the noise was. "You are going to cause us to lose customers, Shota. Do you not care about that? Stop thinking about yourself for once and focus on the greater good. We're trying to change the student body and we can't, with you being a stupid slacker. Part of being a member of the social elite is being considerate of others feelings!" She then threw her hands up in the air in exasperation, nearly hitting one of the girls standing behind her, in the face.

Belle, who was sitting in a plush chair next to me, made a small whimper in the back of her throat, shrinking away from the scene before us. Mayumi frowned greatly, her soft blue eyes glinting in worry, moving to stand behind Belle's chair. The girl gently patted the other girl on the back, trying to calm her, as she whispered something soft into Belle's ear.

Shota, to everyones' surprise, didn't even flinch or show any signs of discontent, after Natalie's very loud proclamation. He glanced up at her passively, before a small smile spread across his angular face. He stood up and shoved his phone into the pocket of his low rise designer jeans, then turned to face the blonde leader again.

"I'm so sorry for my actions Natalie, it won't happen again, I promise." His sickeningly sweet response was hard to decipher as well as to digest. His golden eyes held a faux sincerity that he didn't even try to make convincing, which was definitely surprising for our vice president. Shota was an interesting guy, someone that you can't exactly put your finger on. He would hang out with you, but you couldn't say you were friends because he didn't have any. He was popular but he was odd. He was caught up in the world of his old school. He was someone that you couldn't catch.

Natalie shut her eyes and tugged on her braid, trying to calm herself down. She looked to be counting in her head, forcing herself to let it go. Finally she let out a loud breath, opening her eyes to stare up at the male. She stood silent for about thirty seconds before Manami placed a hand on her tense shoulder. Natalie turned to look at the brunette who remained silent. Both girls held each others gaze, before gave in with a sigh. She let her shoulders drop, then nodded to Manami in thanks, both girls sharing a smile. Manami backed up to stand a food behind the president, satisfied with her attempt.

"I'm holding you to your word Shota, don't make me regret it." Natalie spoke with one last glare before turning on the heels of her light blue sandals, to stalk over to her sanctuary in the adjacent room. I let out a huge breath of relief, that I hadn't realized that I had been holding in. At least this argument didn't end with someone leaving the room angrily.

"Excuse me, is this the Social Elite club?" A soft voice rang out, interrupting the silence that had settled over the club members. My eyes shifted to the now opened door to see a tall messy haired blonde teen biting his lip. Where have I seen this guy before? He looks really familiar.

"Yes this is, I'm Yurie, how can we help you?" The energetic girl bounded over to the door, large smile shining brightly in the florescent lights. The boy then smiled in response, his violet eyes lighting up as he pushed the door open the rest of the way to reveal several other guys, each having a different expression on their faces.

"Actually, we're here for a visit. I'm Tamaki Suoh, leader of the Host club, and as leader it's my duty to give your club a warm welcome." He paused, reaching out to take Yurie's smaller hand in his own. "And it's very nice to meet such a beautiful lady as yourself, Yurie." He gave her a grin before placing a small kiss on the back of her hand. Yurie, looking up at him with wide hazel eyes, burst into giggles. I rolled my eyes slightly at the scene. Yup, it was definitely him, the one that all of the females like calling, "the King" of the host club.

A soft cough was heard from L as he walked over to the Host club members. "Excuse me, but what is it that you want again?" He asked in an overly nice way, but everyone could see the daggers in his eyes that he was currently throwing Tamaki for flirting with Yurie. Seeing the expression in his eyes, I wonder if he really likes Yurie or not. Though, he just spends most of his time teasing her, so probably not.

"Who is it that died and made you president, now?" Yurie hissed softly to the other boy, who ignored her and continued to stare at the blonde guy. _Hummm, deja vu much?_ I remembered L saying the same thing to Yurie yesterday or so. A different boy, this time with raven hair and glasses came over to stand next to the blonde.

"Forgive my idiotic friend. I'm Kyoya Ootori," The boy murmured suavely, glancing over at Tamaki, "He tends to forget about important things when we visit people. We just want to know if your club is willing to come over to the dance that the Host club will be having in a few weeks."

Hearing something about a dance, Shota came forward. "A dance you say, Otoori?" He glanced back at Natalie who was watching with narrowed eyes by her desk, before turning around to face the other guy, "We'd be happy to attend, for a small favor of course." The boy finished with a small smirk on his face while our blonde leader face-palmed herself with a groan.

"You are an idiot!" Natalie muttered darkly, once again stalking over to where Shota, Yurie and L were standing. "I'm happy that you are actually participating in the club work now, but this isn't how we're suppose to do it. We _do not_ ask for favors right away."

Shota scowled a little and muttered, "Then how are we _suppose _to do it then? If you're so smart, you do it then." Once again riled up, the blonde haired girl turned to fully face the taller boy and was just about to argue back when Kyoya coughed loudly, causing the two of our leaders to face him in surprise.

"If you don't mind, keep your arguments for later, in private, please. This really isn't professional of you to do so in public. But for the sake of time, we'll accept your price. The Host club will help your club, when the time counts for it." The boy murmured softly, pushing up his glasses while the rest of the Host club snickered loudly. Both Shota and Natalie flushed red and glared at each other before turning back to the others.

"Forgive us, this won't happen again." Natalie said softly, "Yes of course, thank you Ootori-san." She bowed her head once. "What time and date will the dance be?" She asked with a tilt of her head as she raised it to look at Tamaki and the others.

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya before saying, "I think our club has decided that the dance will be on Friday night, at 6 pm, three weeks from now. If you can, do bring a date as well. Oh, by the way, it's going to be a masquerade ball."

I frowned slightly when he mentioned the word ball. A ball as in a dance? What! I don't like dancing that much. Hopefully I can get away without having to go to the dance. Maybe I'll fake sick or something.

Glancing down at his watch, the blonde then smile again and said, "Well then, I think it's nearly time for classes to start. Maybe we can come and visit you again later today, hum? See you all later." Turning back around, he motioned for the rest of his club members to follow him down the hallway.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, waiting patiently for the hosts to get out of earshot. Finally, Natalie rounded on everyone, well, mainly Shota. "Really Shota? Are you that dense?" She gave a sigh before facing all of us, "We will attend this masquerade ball, whether we like it or not. Also, please try not to make a mockery of the club, seriously. Everyone needs to learn how to act more professional." She shot a dirty look to Shota would didn't seem to notice, or care.

I let out a groan as my dreams of not going to the Ball was crushed. Hearing my groan, Natalie gave me a concerned look and asked, "Are you alright Teddie?" Feeling my face flush slightly, I quickly nodded my head in response. _Oops, did I really articulate myself in front of everyone?_

The door swung open yet again, this time though it was our actual club members coming back from the Dark Magic club. Bo was talking rather loudly about some cat while Cho whined at the redhead's side. Kira followed close behind the two, amused smile in place, with a quiet deep in thought Nana and brooding Midori at the very back.

"We completed the job, Natalie and Shota, Nana gets the points and favor though." Kira spoke, throwing an arm over the pale, witch-like, girl's shoulders and squeezing. Nana's cheeks brightened to a faint pink and her dark blue eyes darted away, but she continued to let Kira lean on her. Natalie gave a nod and a smile as Shota murmured an unamused affirmative. Midori quickly broke off from the pack and headed over to her desk to finish up her paperwork before we had to go to class.

Bo plopped down onto an unoccupied couch, throwing her legs across to cushions like she owned it, not even bothering to take off her heels. "I saw the host club walking away from here, what did they want?" She asked as she examined her freshly painted nails. The five girls all turned their attention to Natalie as the british blonde girl spoke.

"They were inviting us to a ball of sorts, some kind of welcoming. We're all going, so make sure to have a date." Our British president said with a tone of authority as she moved back over to her previous spot behind her desk. She leaned down and picked up a Chanel bag containing her uniform then heaved it to the attached ladies room.

"Oooh, that sounds so cool. I've never been to a ball before." Cho gushed, playing with her butterfly hairclip absentmindedly. The round face brunette quickly adjusted it back into her curly hair before following Natalie into the bathroom with several other females. This was my cue to hightail it to the boys bathroom to change for class as well.

I picked up my Ouran Academy issued satchel and made my way into the large eight stall bathroom that was located inside of the club mainroom. I made quick work of my casual clothes, folding them neatly and placing them back into the blue bag. I pulled on my slacks and blazer, as well as my tie, then gave myself a onceover in the mirror. I was extremely skinny and short, to the point where girls called me things like 'adorable' and 'precious', rather than attractive. I was almost feminine-like, with my heart-shaped face, flawless porcelain skin, sharp expressive dark grey eyes, and short messy brown hair with bangs in disarray. I wasn't much for caring about appearances so I wasn't bothered with the way I looked, but it did hurt when some of the other guys made fun of me.

I pushed myself away from the mirror image, grabbing my bag and placing the strap on my shoulder. It was about time for first period to start so I should be heading that way.

**~0~0~0~**

**Mayumi's POV**

Brushing my hair as I absently stared into the mirror, I wondered who will ask me to the Masquerade Ball. I don't think I'm as pretty or even prettier than most girls. Besides I'm super short, standing at only 5 feet 2 inches. Hearing a voice call my name, I looked around and saw that Bo was calling me.

"May-chan are you okay?" She asked concerned, putting an arm around my shoulder, "You seem a little spacey."

"Humm, oh I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all." I gathered my stuff together and walked out with Bo, who still had her arm around me. I glanced up at her a little and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her height as well as figure. I'm practically flat chested compared to her!

A smile appeared on Bo's face as she asked, "Oh, May, what were you thinking about?" Her big round eyes peered curiously down at me. From the look on her face, it was rather hard for me to know what she was thinking exactly.

I blushed a little and squeaked out, "I was just thinking about the Masquerade Ball and that since we have to find dates, who might ask me to it." Oh god, that was embarrassing to say out loud. I kept my face towards the ground, dreading the look that Bo might be giving me.

But instead of laughing, she gave me another squeeze of my shoulder and said, "Oh May, don't worry. I'm sure plenty of guys would ask you. You're just so adorable!" At the very end of her words, she let out a little squeal. I couldn't help but feel a little better.

"You think so?" I asked, peering up at her again. Hope fluttered into my heart as I felt a smile slowly appearing on my face. Bo wouldn't have any problem finding a date, guys practically threw themselves at her everyday, she was that pretty.

"Of course, if you need help, don't hesitate and ask me alright darling?" Bo nodded her head before heading off down in another direction, as we came to a "T" in the hallway. Nodding my head, I said goodbye to her before heading into my classroom, which was Japanese Literature, one of my favorite subjects.

Slipping into my chair, I noticed that Teddie was also in my class, for he was currently sitting in the seat next to mine. Odd, I didn't know that he was until now. Perhaps it was due to him always sitting in the back of the classroom everyday. But then why was he sitting here all of a sudden?

"Umm, hi Teddie." I murmured hesitantly, "You're in this class as well? Why are you sitting here today?" I could tell that he was nervous about something, for he wouldn't completely look at me. Wanting to comfort him, without thinking, I reached out and gently patted his arm.

Teddie jumped a little in surprise as his head swiveled around to full look at my face before dropping to my hand on his arm. Realizing what I had done, I blushed and quickly dropped it.

"S-Sorry." I whispered as my face felt like it was on fire. Oh goodness, the way Teddie was staring at me, made me feel like I had grown an extra head or something. That was a very stupid thing to do. I shouldn't have just reached out and touched his arm like that. I was actually surprised to hear a soft, "It's fine," come from the quiet boy. I sighed in relief and noticeably relaxed in my wooden chair.

I moved a strand of jet black hair behind my ear as I spoke, "So, did you grow tired of the back row?" I asked with a kind smile, urging the boy to answer. It was hard to coax Teddie into talking, he enjoyed being silent and observing, rather than speaking his mind. Usually though, he communicated just fine with his very expressive eyes and body language.

Teddie gave me a little nod, eyes still piercing into my soul. "Well that's alright, you're always welcome to sit next to me. I do enjoy the company." I said in a gentle tone before turning to face the front of the classroom. Out of the corner of my blue eyes, I could still see Teddie staring at me. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it takes you a little while to get used to though, but with the way he kept looking at me I felt like maybe there was something he needed to say.

Tilting my head back to him, I smiled and said, "Is there something that you need to tell me?" The boy once again gave me a little nod of his head, yet he still kept quiet, like he wasn't so sure how to say it.

Teddie opened and closed his mouth for a few times before biting his lips, suddenly looking embarrassed about something. Feeling bad for him, I pondered for a way to allow him to ask his question. An idea popped into my head and I grinned widely.

"I have an idea!" I said, "Why don't you write it down?" The boy's eyes lit up with appreciation and he nodded his head vigorously up and down. Leaning away from me, Teddie pulled out a piece of his notebook paper and quickly began writing something down. I was rather curious to see what he was writing, but decided against leaning in, fearing that it might startle him once again.

But my patience was rewarded when Teddie turned to face me again and gently slid me the piece of paper. A shy look came into his eyes and I blinked in surprise and bewilderment. Taking the note, I opened it up and my mouth fell open in surprise and a quickly covered it up with a hand. Looking back up at him, I saw a sudden hurt look came across his face. Oops, looks like he misunderstood my actions. Hehe.

Pulling my hand away, I allowed my smile to lit up my face as I nodded my head. Not wanting to embarrass each other, I pulled out my pencil and wrote a huge YES, to his question. Before passing it back to him with a slightly pink face.

_Looks like we both have a date for the ball now._

* * *

**_Soooo_... What did you guys think?**

**IMPORTANT: **

**BTW, _The-Mixed-Up-Girl_ and I need you guys to pick the date pairings for the masquerade ball! So please put in a review who you think should be paired together. We'll take a poll over all, so yes, your suggestions do count! You also may pair an OC with a Host member, the Host club needs dates too you guys.**

**There will be a time limit on when you can submit your pairings, so by 9/17 please.**

**Also, if you'd like, please PM me your character's outfit choice for the masquerade. That is due by 9/17 as well.**

**Here's a list of all the characters, don't forget to send me your pairings!**

**Date Pairing so far:**

Mayumi Araki & Teddie 'Perry' Tanner

**Characters:**

Natalie Rose Starling

Shota Chevalier

Belle De Crignis

Cho Miyako Hirayama

Kira Akiyama

Manami Saki Kurosawa

Bronte Rogers

Nana Yoru Mizuki

Midori Aminoe

Yurie Mae Hireshida

John "L" Lyve

Tamaki

Kyoya

Nekozawa

Kaoru

Hikaru

Mori

Honey

Haruhi

**-SG **


	6. Chapter 5: President's Rules on Dates

**Hey again my lovelies! I'm so greatful to have a wonderful co-author like The-Mixed-Up-Girl, literally, she's so good to me. She finished Kyoya's POV all by herself while I was away. She's the best! You guys can thank her for the quick update!**

**Thank you so much to all of the beautiful people reviewing. You guys make me want to cry out of joy!**

**Here's the chappy that you've all been waiting for... The dates! Who is going with who? Well find out in Chapter Five.**

**Much Love!**

* * *

**Stand Up**

**Chapter Five**

**President's Rules on Dates**

**Nekozawa's POV**

I bit the end of my pencil in concentration as I stared down at my unfinished english essay. This day was proving to be quite boring, the only thing standing out was the events this morning with the Social Elite club. I liked them a lot more than the Host club, they were less annoying and more helpful. I don't know what I would've done without the girls coming to retrieve my wig from that troublesome cat.

Now, I should probably finish this assignment that's been nagging at me for the last three days. I started moving my sharpened pencil across the page when a small cough made me look up in surprise. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in the club room today, everyone else already went off to class. Illuminated by the dull candle light was one Nana Mizuki. She stood on edge, her teeth grinding and eyes darting around the room in what I could tell was anxiety.

"Sorry to bother you, I'll leave if you're busy." Her voice came out soft and shaky as she fiddled with the hem of her pale yellow Ouran Academy dress. Her eyes held a glimmer of self uncertainty.

"Don't be silly, what can I help you with, Nana?" I gave her a smile, placing the pencil down onto my desk to give her my full attention. With the way she was carrying on, I couldn't help but be a little curious of her intentions.

"S-so, umm, about that favor you owe me? Would it be alright if I use it now?" This time her pale cheeks turned a shade darker, I could just make out the growing blush threatening to expand the length of her whole face. I nodded my head, gently pushing her to continue.

Suddenly her eyebrows knitted together and a determined look flashed in her dark blue eyes as she spoke."Go to the masquerade ball with me, as my date." As soon those words came out of her mouth, Nana's face turned even a darker shade of red.

I blinked in surprise and tilted my head to the side as I absorbed in what she had just told me. "Is that what you want your favor from me to be?" I murmured softly, my own eyes peering into hers.

"Y-yes, if you don't mind." Nana whispered softly, looking down at her feet. I could tell that she was trying to hide her red face from me, as well as trying to hide her worries to what I might say to her.

"Sorry, no I won't." I said firmly, trying to keep a smile off my face as as I spoke. I was hoping to surprise her, by asking her myself, but instead I think I got the opposite reaction from her. A hurt look appeared in her eyes as she quickly looked up at me before hanging her head. Oops, she must have gotten the wrong idea, me and my stupid brain.

"Uh, alright then. I-I'm sorry for bothering you." Nana mumbled dejectedly, turning around to go. But before she could fulling turn around, I grabbed her hand. Her head whipped around to face me, eyes widening in surprise.

Even I was surprised by my own reaction as I fumbled for the right words. "No, I didn't mean it that way." I sighed a little, trying to clear up the confusion that I might have created.

"Then what do you mean then?" Nana asked her eyebrows knitting together once more as she stared at me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I won't go with you as a favor, I'll go with you because I want to." I said as clearly as possible. I hesitantly reached up and pulled down my hood to fully look at her. "I had been planning on asking you to go with me anyways." I admitted with a sheepish look on my face.

Her face was the epiphany of shock as she stared down at me from where she stood on the concrete floor. Still clutching her hand, I slowly stood up, as to not startle her, which placed me a few inches taller than her.

"R-really? You actually want to go with me? I-I don't know what to say…" She gulped, looking off into the distance. I found myself laughing out loud, a large smile straining against my features. She was just too cute.

"Nana, you are an interesting girl. How about just saying yes? Here's my number, text me later and we'll decide on a time to meet up." I quickly tore off a corner of my notebook paper and scrawled my number across it then handed it over to the girl. She stared down at it in surprise, looking a little dazed by the whole scenario.

"Thanks, sure thing. I'll make sure to text you as soon as I get home. I better be heading to class." She called over her shoulder to me, giving me a small wave as she ran right into a table. My eyebrow shot up in surprise as she yelped but brushed it off.

"I'm okay!" She called out, moving very quickly down the hallway. As she rounded the corner, I could see the dark red stains on her cheeks before she fully disappeared. I smiled to myself as I heard her embarrassed mumbles. I can't wait until I get that text from her.

**~0~0~0~**

**Haruhi's POV**

Sitting in my class in between the twins, I couldn't help but overhear their conversation about the girls that had asked them to the ball. I twitched slightly at the thought of needing to ask someone to the ball myself. Who was it that thought of the idea of needing to bring a date anyways? I scowled to myself a little.

"Haruhi!" I heard the twins call to me in unison. I looked over to my right before looking over to the left and saw the concerned looks on their faces.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly. I wasn't really in the mood to get teased by the boys and having to ask a _girl_ to a dance, in which I had to act like a _guy_ for with in three weeks, wasn't making the situation any better.

The twins looked at each other in surprise before looking at me. "What's wrong Haruhi? You look rather upset about something. Did Tono do something perverted to you again?" Kaoru asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"No." I snapped my eyebrows twitching in annoyance, "Tamaki-senpai didn't do anything to me. I was just thinking about something that's all." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to face the teacher again, who continued to drone on and on about something that I had already read about in my textbook.

"Then what's wrong? Did the newspaper club harass you again?" Hikaru asked me on my other side.

"No, the newspaper club did not harrass me either. In fact, I do believe they haven't talked to me since that day." I replied, trying hard not to get even more angry at the twins, now for no particular reason.

Not saying anything now, Kaoru and Hikaru continued to stare at me with their large amber eyes, as if egging me on to saying something. Not wanting to bite, I turned my head away and waited for class to finally end.

When class did end and I was just about to leave the classroom, a soft voice spoke up to me, from behind. "Haru-kun?"

"Huh?" I turned around to focus on a caramel haired girl, whom I recognized to be from the Social Elite club. Putting a smile on my face, I nodded my head and said, "Oh Belle-chan, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if… if, you're going with anyone to the ball." She asked me shyly, looking at me with her big gray eyes. Behind her, I could see Kaoru and Hikaru smirking at me as I hesitated, not knowing what to do.

Walking around to me, Kaoru and Hikaru both placed an arm around my shoulders and Kaoru then said to the girl, "No, we don't believe Haruhi has a date for the ball yet, right brother?"

"Right Kaoru. So why is it that you want to know, Belle-chan? Is it because you are interested in asking our Haru-chan?" Hikaru replied back with a grin down at me. I fumed slightly, trying to grasp what the twins were planning. "What if we wanted to ask _him _to the dance?"

Belle went red as she looked at all three of us with a dazed expression on her face. "If Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun wants to go with you Haru-kun, then it's okay. I'll go ask someone else." She began backing up, still with that same look on her face. Belle was known for being rather shy but sweet nonetheless, so this was probably difficult for her to have the courage to come ask me, herself.

"What?" I exclaimed hurriedly as the twin's words sank into my mind. I quickly pried myself away from the twins. "No, wait, who said that I was going with you two? Belle, I'll go with you to the ball."

The girl's expression brightened and she smiled at me. "Really? That's great Haruhi!" She leaned in and gave me a hug, before thrusting a piece of paper at me. "Here is my phone number. Call me or text me so we can set up a time to meet before the ball!" With that she waved at us before bounding out the door.

The twins stared at me with surprise, probably not believing in the fact that I won a date. I gave them both a triumphant smirk before picking my bag up off of the ground and tugging it onto my shoulder. They silently followed my lead, grabbing their own stuff, then moving to walk at my side.

"So, do you two really have dates for the ball or am I the only one?" I asked with a chuckle, earning me a glare from both. Kaoru then immediately looked down, gaze trained on the hallway floor.

"I have a date." He mumbled shyly, much to the astonishment of Hikaru and I. His twin's expression suddenly changed into one of mixed anger and worry. Hikaru glared darkly at the meek twin, causing Kaoru to look rather uncomfortable.

"You have a date? Did you not think to tell me this sooner?" Hikaru asked, staring directly into Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, voice soft, trying desperately to calm his brother.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but you were too busy talking with Haruhi. It just happened last period, so it's not like I waited until the next day or anything. Calm down brother. Anyways, her name is Cho, she's in my physics class and she's very nice." The three of us stopped walking, coming to a complete halt in the middle of the crowded hallway. Hikaru crossed his arms, turning his head away from his twin. Oh, I see what this is about. Hikaru didn't have a date yet.

"Well, I can get a date too, you know. Any girl I want." He turned his nose in the air stubbornly, making Kaoru chuckle in amusement. He patted Hikaru on the back, shaking his head.

"I'm sure you can Hikaru, no doubt about it." Kaoru rolled his eyes, turning his attention to his phone rather than his annoyed twin. Hikaru, seeing this, stalked off and over to a well known redhead who stood with a few other girls by a large window that overlooked the front lawn and fountains. I actually was a little awestruck that Hikaru chose Midori Aminoe to approach when there were so many other less difficult girls in this very hallway.

Midori was known for being the coolest girl in school, most people are even afraid to breathe in her direction for fear that the fifteen year old would snap and have a bloody verbal brawl right then and there. Midori wasn't mean, not at all really, but she had an awful temper and an extremely short fuse.

Hikaru swaggered up to the girl, using his height to his advantage to lean over her slightly, trapping her in. The girls that Midori was in mid-conversation with immediately fell silent, their curious looks passing quickly between one another. All eyes then focused on Hikaru, including Midori's cold steely ones.

"Can I help you?" She asked, tone more than a little irritated. Her eyebrow was arched upwards in question towards the boy. Hikaru continued to lean over her, planting his palm on the glass behind her head, smile crawling across his face.

"Actually, I can help _you_." His tone was teasing and slightly cocky, causing the girls beside the two to gasp loudly. Kaoru shoved his phone into his bag, eyes open wide in disbelief as he stared, mouth agape, at his twin. What was Hikaru thinking? Midori would break him down, emotionally and physically, from the inside out. She wasn't one for games, especially from the infamous Hikaru.

My eyes widened to match Kaoru as a smile found its way onto the Ice Queen's face. She ran a hand through her hair, the other clutching a few books to her chest, then chuckled much to the surprise of the growing group of onlookers.

"Well what could you do for me that I already can't find a way to do for myself? This should be very interesting, do tell." She leaned back against the window, her grey eyes trained on Hikaru's face, prompting him to back down.

"You, me, the masquerade ball, that's what I can do for you. Don't tell me you already have a date, that's not something someone as 'cool' as you would do so early on. You weigh out your options first, then pick the one you find efficient. I just saved you the trouble, so you're welcome." Hikaru's smirk could rival the devil himself. With that all said, he turned on his heels and made it back to us, taking his spot next to his twin.

"Oh, before I forget, text me later. I already know you have my number." He called over his shoulder to a dumbstruck Midori who still stood in the same spot against the glass. Turning about to the two of us, Hikaru gave us a slight smirk.

Seeing the dumbstruck looks on our faces, he asked, "What? Are you two thinking that she's going to turn me down?"

Both Kaoru and I shrugged our shoulders stiffly as Kaoru muttered, "Well there is still a chance right Haruhi? Midori-chan, still never said yes." I nodded my head in agreement to what he had said.

Hikaru didn't even look worried as he nonchalantly said, "I don't think she'd refuse. Afterall, if I didn't ask her, who else will?" His eyes traveled back to the girls behind us. The group had already convened back together and were now whispering to each other, glancing in our direction. My own eyes traveled to Midori who surprisingly looked rather calm.

Turning back to face Hikaru, I face palmed myself and muttered, "Hikaru Hitachiin, you are too full of yourself. What happened to the person I used to know?" With that I then shook my head and walked off down the hallway without turning back to look at the twins.

**~0~0~0~**

**Kyoya's POV**

Later that afternoon when all of the girls were gone from the club, most of the Host members left, leaving Tamaki and I in the club room. I didn't mind one bit, for it left me a room that was rather quiet, a perfect time for me to do some accounting and some subtle planning for our next activity as well as for the welcoming masquerade ball.

Speaking of the ball, I still needed to find a date for it. Damn Tamaki for suggesting that everyone needed one. I could have perfectly done without one. Shaking my head, I quickly typed away on my laptop, crunching some figures, trying to figure out how much Haruhi still owned us for that vase she had broke when she first came to the Host Club.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was sitting in his corner of woe, sulking. He had been doing so for the past twenty minutes, due to him learning that his "precious daughter" was going to the ball with someone and that he didn't have the chance to ask her. I snorted slightly, trying to contain my amusement. If Tamaki had asked Haruhi, then wouldn't her secret that she was a girl, be leaked out? Which mean, she wouldn't be able to keep on working with the rest of the Host Club, right?

Just then the door opened and I instinctively turned towards it, thinking that it maybe just one of guys, or perhaps someone who needed our help. But to my surprise, it wasn't the guys. Instead it was Natalie Starling, the president of the Social Elite Club and right behind her was Bronte Rogers. I blinked in confusion and turned towards Tamaki who also had spotted them and had jumped from his mushroom growing to greet them with a bright smile.

"My princesses, what a surprise to see you two here. What can we do for you two? I'm afraid we are closed for today!" The blonde idiot sang, as he took both of the girls' hands and gently pressed a kiss on the back of their knuckles. Natalie took the gesture with the grace of a noble that her family was, Bronte on the other hand smirked, pulling her hand away with amusement.

"That's cute, but not what we came here for." Bo said as she crossed her arms over her chest, then averted her eyes over to Natalie. I carefully placed my now shut laptop onto my desk, standing up and making my way over to the idiot and the two ladies.

"What is it that you came here for then?" I asked, coming to a stop next to Tamaki. Both of the girls turned their attention towards me.

"Well, I've been thinking, it might be a good idea for the two leaders, you Tamaki, and I to go to the ball together to represent the unity of our clubs." Natalie said in a no nonsense voice.

A thoughtful look came across Tamaki's face as he thought the offer over. He then nodded his head and said, "I would be delighted to accompany you to the ball. Shall I find a matching outfit as well?"

A hesitant look came across the girl's face, but seconds later she nodded her head as well. "I think that would be a good idea, Tamaki. I'll send you a picture of my dress, if I may have your phone number."

"Of course." Tamaki replied with a smile and as I watched the two of them exchange numbers, I dropped my gaze onto the other girl. Maybe this was my chance to snag a date for the ball as well.

As if feeling my gaze on her, Bronte turned to look at me. "Yes, what is it, Ootori-kun?" The girl asked me with a questioning look in her eyes.

Having been caught staring, I pursed my lips together before pushing up my glasses in slight embarrassment. Clearing my throat, I said, "May I ask if you have a date for the ball or not?"

"Not at the moment." Bronte murmured with a small blush forming on her cheeks, "Why do you ask, Ootori-kun?" Her eyes were now trained intently on the carpet that was below her.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my date." I replied nonchalantly, "For I too don't have one and it would be most beneficial to both of us if we did, am I correct?" I wouldn't mind having her as my date. Then again, if she said no, I wouldn't mind either, it would just mean I would have to waste more time and effort in finding another one.

The girl looked up at me in surprise before nodding her head, "Of course Ootori-kun, if that is what you want."

I offered Bronte a small smile and said, "Yes, that is what I want. Also, please call me Kyoya. Being called Ootori-kun, makes me feel odd. If we are going to be going to the dance together, then we might as well be comfortable with each other no?"

Bronte smiled back and said, "That is very true Kyoya-kun." She then pulled out her phone and said, "Mind if you give me your number?"

The smile grew on my face as I shook my head and replied, "Not at all. I'll contact you later with the information on our meeting time." I too pulled out my own phone.

Nodding her head in agreement after our exchange of numbers, the girl turned back to Natalie and Tamaki, who seemed to be absorbed in some sort of a conversation and coughed to get their attention.

"Yes, what is it Bronte?" Natalie said, with a slight wrinkle of her forehead.

"We ought to go back and get ready to go home. I think we've done what we came here to do. Besides, you have something you have to do later right?" The girl murmured with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, right! I totally forgot about that. Yes, let's head back." Natalie replied before turning back to Tamaki and said, "I'm afraid I'll have to cut our conversation short. I have something I have to get to. Text me the time we have to meet for the ball, alright?"

Tamaki smiled and said, "Of course Princess, until then." He grasped the girl's hand and pressed another kiss against her knuckles. Shaking her head, Natalie this time giggled before taking off with Bronte hurrying after her.

* * *

**Sooo... Any thoughts on the date pairings so far? **

**Any ideas for the ball, or things you'd like to include?**

**What did you think of the chapter?**

**Let me know all of this is a lovely review!**

**Thanks so much you beautifully wonderful people!**

**-SG**


End file.
